gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
C.S.I.A
}} About us The C.S.I.A was a Special Force in the Caribbean formed by Captain Josh. They have many responsabilities in the Caribbean. They act as a Investagation group for serious crimes commited. We only accept the most skilled men and women of them all. Cases are listed in the case filing cabinent ( section of page ) and are kept there untill dealt with, Th Squad must act as a group on all things. There will also be the Abandoned missions files, and the finished files. Units There are several types of Units. *Agents - Study the crime and try their best to solve it and put a person to arrest. *Profilers - Look at evidence that can match to a suspects, also looks at the crime type, gets leads for the Agents. *Profiler Agent - Agent that help profile the case and also has the job of an agent *Personal Swat - For big investagations, needed when a suspect or criminal is armed and very deadly. Does not always come with the agents and profilers. Positions *Top 2 Agents - Captain Josh & Nicholas De Salisbury *Agents - Jarod, Open *Head Profilers - Jeremiah Garland and Cad Bane *Profilers - Ryan *Profiler Agents - JefferyBlasthawk *The Swat Team - Johnny "Shark" Turner *Interrogator: Christopher Crane Waiting List *JasonBlade - Denied *JefferyBlasthawk - Accepted *Ryan Spacebound - Accepted *PencilBoyWiki - Accepted *Boogiemango - Denied *Lord Cad Bane - Accepted *Stallion Current Case *Tavern Massacures - Killer Jumping from tavern to tavern round the caribbran on Abassa! killing 5 ppl in each. Taverns Hit : Kings Arm and Royal Anchor *Victims names unknown at time, The Cases Cabinent This Cabient is Numbered from the Hardest down tot he Easiest #Ravens Cove - Entire Town completly Destroyed, some say by an old Sea Legend, others claim there was a man behind it #The "Scammin" Peddler - 8 women ubducted in the Port Royal Abassa area. ( Names : Caroline Mcginny, Fester Ray, Mademe' Le'cruit, Abbigal Niny, Lilian Pester, Elizabeth Madison, Rose Kellson, and Holly Yucon ) all went missing within 5 days of each other. All were of the age 20 - 28, all were brunettes, but none of them knew one another. #Tavern Massacures - Killer jumping from tavern to tavern round the caribbean on Abassa! killing 5 in each! Taverns hit : Kings Arm, and Royal Anchor. #O'Connor - wanted for the killing of 5 people and the destruction of Mckraken's weapon shop. #Johnny O'Rosie - Murdered at around 4am in his home on Padres. #The Fox - Hit and run killer, has killed 5 victims (that we know of) in Port Royal, and is still lurking #The Poisoning - Poisoned Tavern on Isle De Porc, Food and rum checked, nothing was raw or spoiled. #Party Killer - Man that sneaks into partys and kills the host, has raided 9 different parties in the Tortuga area so far. Finished Cases Cabinent *The Fox - Hit and run killer, killed 5 victims : Nelly Hughman, Doctor Gregory Coot, Daniel Kielson, Victoria Mandelheart, and Lt. Louis Jankins. Killer turned out to be British Royal Guard - James Newman, who had issues with all the people. James Newman was shot trying to escape the C.S.I.A Officers. *Johnny O'Rosie - Died at his rented home in Deaf Gunny's Gunnery Shop, by Cornilous Ferrera the Blacksmith of Padres. Ferrera will spend 20 years in a prison camp then will be beheaded at sea if he survives the camp. *Party Killer - Killer who collected the heads of his victims; came to parties and killed the hosts. Chris Crane held a party and disguised himself so the killer wouldn't recognize him. Upon trying to kill Crane, he realized his target was immortal, but not soon enough to avoid being stuffed into a bag. He will spend 4 years in prison, being tortured daily for information about his killings. If he survives the sentence, he will be beheaded. Abandoned Cases Cabinent *None Userboxes Criminal Records, and Photos Newman.jpg|James Newman, Age : 25, Belonged to the British Royal Guard. Murdered 5 victims in Port Royal, including : Nelly Hughman, Victoria Mandelheart, Daniel Kielson, Doc. Gregory Coot, and Lt. Louis Jankins. Newman died escaping the C.S.I.A Screen shot 2012-01-06 at 3.42.24 PM.png|William O'Connor was seen wearing this tattoo. Screen shot 2012-01-06 at 3.30.01 PM.png|William O'Connor, wanted for the murder of several civilians, and the destruction of McCraken's Weaponry. Mr. Cornilous Ferrera.jpg|Mr. Cornielous Ferrera,Age - 29, Murdered Johnny O'Rosie, Is currently in custody, and will serve 20 year's in a prison camp, if still alive after that period is up, he will be executed by the Royal Navy, with the torture of a beheading at sea. File:Screen shot 2012-01-07 at 10.31.34 AM.png|The party used to lure the Party Killer in. File:Screen shot 2012-01-07 at 10.29.26 AM.png|The Party Killer attacks Christopher Crane, the host. File:Screen shot 2012-01-07 at 10.23.56 AM.png|Chris stuffs the killer into a bag. Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO